Spells/Gallery
Ethancastingspell.PNG Magickids.PNG WITsAcademy Spells.gif Hide and Go Hex (9).png|Ethan and Emily casting a spell Hide and Go Hex (7).png|Ben casting a spell Hide and Go Hex (5).png|Gracie casting a spell 12074630 1666941040221213 7563196465697771840 n.jpg Wa.1x2 165232.jpg Wa.1x2 19553.jpg W I T s Academy S01E02.jpg Wa 1x14 187688.jpg Sophie casting a spell on Jessie.gif Wa 1x11 277144.jpg Ethan opening the safe.png Randi 116 3.png Image-A339 5617184103.jpg Jawitsa13.jpg Jessie casting spell at Sophie.gif Image-653E 5625B6E4.jpg Samantha's Team.jpg WITS 107.jpg Luke-WITS-Academy-spell-amplifier.jpg Ruby_casting_spell.gif QyUKTKaA.png 1445213652 4.jpg Jawitsb05.jpg Jawitsb102.jpg Team Supreme-O.jpg 10632282 438794239663173 36674153 n.jpg Ethan casting spell.gif Ben and Jessie casting spell.png Jawitsb03.jpg Jawitsc05.jpg Ruby cast her first spell.gif 1280x720-103.jpg Jawitsd19.jpg Jawitsb55.jpg Emily using magic to get her food.gif Jessie Ethan magic fist bump.jpg 56111017.jpg 56110991.jpg Agamemnon taking Jessie s powers.gif Jawitsd51.jpg Ben casting spell to turn his clothes back to normal.gif 61366 107.jpeg Sean and Gracie switch back the twins.gif Ben and Jessie reversing docile spell.gif Sean helping Luke 110.gif Ethan making the blocks disappear.gif Jawitsd67.jpg Ruby Emily Ethan make a copy of Andi 115.gif Ethan and Emily starting trouble.gif Foiler stealing Andi's amulet 112.gif Ruby hit with her own docile spell.gif Aggie sending Foiler to Limbo.gif Gracie & Sean spell Luke 110.gif Aggie blocking entrance to the Dyad tree.gif Ruby and Emily send Andi and Leo away.gif Gracie and Sean undo the spell on Luke 110.gif Emily taking game controller from Ethan.gif Jawitsg15.jpg Aggie teleporting Leo to the Dyad Tree Root Room.gif The Prescott Twins catch the Hexoren.gif Emily helps Ethan teletransport to the Dyad tree.gif Gracie and Sean using an alibi spell 117.gif Foiler sending Andi out of Shield Room 113.gif Jessie uses a spell to get Ethan out of the Roots Room.gif Jessie casts a spell to find the Dyad tree but it fails 117.gif Gracie making a rock levitate and her teammated clapping 103.gif Ruby accidently casts a spell that swirls her hair 109.gif CQ10YlAVEAAPil3.jpg Sean used a spell to bring Ben back to the ground 103.gif Ethan saves Jessie from Emily's double magic.gif Emily uses a spell to conjure gloves in order to hide her double magic.gif Ben and Jessie fixing Andi's clumsy spell 109.gif 1x02 Ethan accidentally teletransporting Ruby.gif Agamemnon reversing Invisibility Spell.gif Invisibility Spell.gif Ethan, Jessie, and Sean teletransporting Andi, Ruby, and Emily out of the Dyad Tree.gif Sean's Rain Spell.gif Gracie's Snow Spell.gif Ethan creating fog in practice room.gif Bunnies Transformation.gif Animal Transformation Spell.gif Sophie casting a spell on Jessie.gif Jessie's Whirlwind Spell.gif Jessie and Ben's Clairvoyance Spell.gif Jessie levitating block.gif Jessie's Lightning Attack Spell.gif Jessie freezing fire.gif Ethan teletransporting Emily.gif Ben conjuring lengths of rope.gif Ben conjures footballs.gif Ben conjures rope.gif Shelley and WITS passing the first magic test 102.gif Agamemnon removing Coach Foiler's powers.gif Jessie casting a spell to locate Andi.gif Gracie and Sean casting a sleep spell on Cameron.gif Sean casting a spell to get food.gif 2666af.jpg Ruby Emily Ethan cast spell.jpg Ethan casts a spell on the Dyad tree and gets hit with it 119.gif Sean and Emily have a showdown 117.gif Jessie and Ben practice thier energy blast 103.gif Jessie uses a spell to heal Ben's wrist 103.gif Aggie casting a spell but intruder blocking it 111.gif Sean attempts to cast a spell of clouds to hide Luke 116.gif Gracie Sean Ben and Jessie cast a spell to find Andi's beacon 116.gif Sean and Emily fight 117.jpg Luke Sean and Gracie holding a portal for Andi to return 116.jpg Sean attempts to cast a spell of clouds to hide Luke 116.gif Aggie casting a spell but intruder blocking it 111.gif Jessie uses a spell to heal Ben's wrist 103.gif Sean and Emily have a showdown 117.gif Ethan casts a spell on the Dyad tree and gets hit with it 119.gif Sean teleports out of the cafeteria 108.gif Ruby reverses the spell cast on Cameron and Agamemnon 118.gif Foiler casts spell on Andi.gif Sean and Gracie cast a spell to open a portal and bring back Andi 116.gif Sean and Gracie trap Jessie and Ben in a magical box 119.gif Andi, Ben and Jessie compete in Blockers 104.gif Ethan casting a spell on Andi's shield and it goes haywire 111.gif Ruby trying to learn how to cast spells.gif Gracie and Sean using a spell to get across the blocks 111.gif Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Powers Category:Galleries